Generally, many efforts and attempts, such as the use of a mosquito net or an insecticide, have been made to protect human bodies from harmful insects, such as mosquitoes and flies.
In particular, persons who are mainly outdoors for work or who summer in the open air are likely to be harmed by harmful insects, such as mosquitoes, that transmit fatal infectious diseases and induce skin itching.
Conventionally, an insecticide spray is used for controlling flies, mosquitoes, and ticks. In particular, for outdoors activities, an insecticide or a repellent, a substance that gives off an offensive odor to dissuade mosquitoes or ticks from settling on human bodies, is applied on clothes or human bodies.
However, there are great inconveniences in using such an insecticide or repellent as follows: the effect of an insecticide or repellent is not continuous, contact with the skin may cause skin troubles, thereby adversely affecting user's health, and spraying or rubbing completely over human bodies is practically impossible.